1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to advertising message display devices, and more particularly to a display holder having opposed retaining surfaces and being attachable to a fuel pump filler gun. The display holder permits advertising and other informational messages to be displayed to a customer while fueling his own vehicle, and to be observed upon approaching the gas pumps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most related art devices are confined to the limited surface area available on the filler gun itself, and are typically confined to the area of the head of the filler gun. Further, many of the related art display devices are not suitable for use with all configurations of filler guns, or else are suitable for use only with a filler gun having a protective boot covering a portion of the filler gun.
A need exists for a display apparatus which may be readily attached to all configurations of filler guns, whether or not the filler gun has a protective boot. The display apparatus should be readily attachable to the head of a filler gun, or to a protective boot covering the head of a filler gun, to provide additional message space in an economical manner without requiring a change of the filler gun or protective boot covering.